This invention relates generally to camera systems, and more specifically to camera systems designed for obtaining images of objects with on a white background.
Capturing images of objects, and, in particular, white or light objects, against a white background for display as part of an online catalog for an order fulfillment system is a challenging problem. When images are captured using traditional camera systems the objects and images can include different color casts between those images and the colors of the objects in those images are inaccurately represented. That is, what is orange in one image, may be orange-white in another image. Color inaccuracies such as this are detrimental to the order fulfillment process.
Most traditionally, capturing images on a white background includes camera systems with a passive white background that is highly illuminated using flashes or lamps such that the white background is well illuminated in the captured image. Unfortunately, capturing an image with a proper representation of a white background requires illumination that can introduce a color cast or washes out the colors of an object in the image. Thus, the captured images inaccurately represent the colors of the object against the background which is detrimental for displaying the objects in a catalog.
Various systems and methods have been used to more accurately image objects against a white background. In one example, expensive and complex lighting and rigging systems are created such that an object is accurately imaged (e.g., a large flash systems or diffused light systems). In another examples, intricate post processing methods are applied to the captured images to digitally enhance color accuracy. Thus, an easy inexpensive system and method for capturing images with a white background without misrepresenting the imaged object is desirable.